Childhood Memory with C9 Wiki
Ask before creating! Welcome to Childhood Memory with C9 Wiki! '''Today is - - , and it is A wiki database dedicated to the popular and longest-running childhood memory children's cartoon series that ANYONE can edit.' '''Our wiki was founded in May 22nd, 2019. With active users, articles, pages, files, and total edits, Childhood Memory with C9 Wiki is the best dedicated source to ''Childhood Memory with C9 films, TV series, characters, songs, and more. We are looking for new and experienced FANDOM editors alike, and we would like to see you contribute!' Help us expand our articles today! If you wish to join the wikia, please try to follow these rules: #Any young member under the age of 12 is asked to have an older user monitor your edits. #Profanity/bad language is automatically forbidden. This wikia is for all ages and will not be tolerated. #Vandalizing any page of any kind here will be punished, which relates to posting fake or edited pictures, insulting a character in their article or a user on their page. #Do not edit another editor's user page, unless you have administrative abilities. #Threats or insults towards a member isn't tolerated. #Do not spam or flame the wiki. #Only admins are allowed to edit the front page and poll. #Fake information is forbidden, this means fan characters and fan episodes or pictures. #This wikia is for English speakers, so please keep this in mind when making edits or speaking to other members. This is the story about the childhood of Mr. Tom, a main character and also the story-teller. It was a quiet, peaceful childhood with his C9 friends. He met the girls, the boys at the same rank with him. There, he experienced a time when he was a kid with many awesome friends. They had spent so much precious time and many happy and sad memories with each others. However, they couldn't keep their beautiful friendship forever, and at the end, it ended sooner than he thought. After all, he still intended to retain all of his childhood memories. So he have decided to ask his assistant, Rebecca Rabbit, to help him make a memoir of his own old stories that he witnessed, was through or was told and happened on C9 or related to any C9 member. And this will also be the last special present he gives his own childhood and someone who really cares about the time they spent with each other before saying goodbye to all those sweet days. This memoir is all written in a genre almost identical to a series of a multi-season TV series. It has two versions: an English version and a Vietnamese version. '·''' Rules & Guidelines ·''' '''· Featured Articles · Featured Images ''Want to help the Wiki?'' Bong1.jpg|Bong|link=Bong (Mr. Tom's Neighbor)|linktext=Check out Bong character! Dreamland.jpg|Dreamland|link=Dreamland|linktext=Check out the wonderful Dreamland on another planet! Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharpteeth|link=Sharptooth|linktext=Check out the dreaded Sharpteeth! What is your favorite main character? Mr. Tom Bong Bi Khoai Hang Category:Browse Category:Childhood Memory with C9